Much needed Marriage counseling
by Goldenstar01
Summary: What would happen if Aphrodite and her husband, Hephaestus, decided to divorce? In my take, something goes wrong...
1. Chapter 1

**Who are you!? What's going on!?**

Author's note* Hi, this is my first fanfic, so don't hate! Constructive criticism is allowed.* Disclaimer= I own nothing. Not a thing. All credit goes to Rick Rordan for the story characters and ext., and Erudite19 for the idea of the effect of Aphrodite spending time with Hepheastus. :3

Thalia was sitting under her tree and had a picnic with Percy, Annabeth, and Nico. "What's that sound?" Nico asked. The others looked around for the source of the whistling. Annabeth spotted a shape hurtling towards them from the sky." Look, it's just Black Jack." She pointed. The shape was as black as a shadow, with wings spread out from behind. "I don't think that's Black Jack. I can't speak to it." Percy said, confused." Um, guys? Don't you think we should move-"As Thalia said that, the shape hit them and they fell into darkness.

Meanwhile, the gods were enjoying their forever lasting lives. Poseidon was remodeling his castle, Hades was listening to Demeter rant to Persephone about cereal, Zeus was taking a nap, Hephaestus was tinkering, Hermes was delivering some packages to Hera, Dionysus was sneaking some wine, and the others were doing their thing.

One by one, the gods poofed back to Olympus. All were confused. Just then the four Demi-gods fell to the ground. Thalia looked up stunned. One minute they were celebrating the defeat of kronos, the next they were here. They looked up at the gods." Why have you summoned us?" Nico asked."We didn't." Zeus said, still wearing his night toga.

Just then, a figure appeared." Hi. I'm Angel." She said. Her long black hair whisked out behind her and her golden eyes gleamed as she landed. Her long, grey wings folded up." Who are you!? What's going on!?" Zeus exclaimed." I was sent here to tell you something." She stood a bit taller than the gods. She looked to Aphrodite and Hephaestus. She leaned to them and whispered," I have an item here. It can diminish your power to almost nothing, and can block out who ever the placer chooses. "She snapped some faintly glowing blue hand cuffs around their wrists. She transported them to the middle of the deepest recesses of Canada. A freezing, barren place that is always shrouded in night. Everyone gasped." Where did you send them? What did you do?" Athena called." I sent them to Canada for some much needed marriage counseling." She grinned wickedly.

*that's it, any suggestions?*


	2. Chapter 2

'You sent them where!?'

*I own nothing :3

"You sent them where!?' Zeus thundered."Hey, in my defense, it was the best place i could think of. Alone time is just what they needed."Angel put her hands up in defense."You _could _fight me to see if they stay or not."she said.

_**ANGEL'S P.O.V**_

i chuckled. if they fought me, it would be something they wouldn't want brought up , then again, they didn't know that. Aphrodites' throne and Heaphestus' throne merged and sat in the middle. i sighed and sat down."They can't blast me for sitting here when they're powerless. Besides, it wouldn't hurt me." i said smugly.

"So, you want to fight? I'll chalenge your children,ifyou want." i said. Zues, Poseiden, and Hades, thought it over.'We will allow it."Percy laughed nervously."I don't think thats a good idea..." Thalia trailed off.i shrunk to their size."don't worry, i won't hurt you, just a few bruises maybe." i whispered to them.

Nico thought."I suppose..." i drew a simple sword and stood my ground in a defensive position. Percy drew Riptide, along with the others and their wepons. Annabeth jut sat back and watched.

Percy was the fist to tried to stab me and i dove to the side. Nico came at me from the left, Thalia the right, and Percy behind. at the last moment i moved forword and they all had a wound on his side, Nico bashed with Thalia's sheild and his forehead was bleeding, and Thalia ended up with a gash on her arm."Sorry." i said. i helped them up."i guess that settled that." i said as i sat in the throne i created/stole.'you can sit over there Heista." i said and a chair appered close to the hearth. "now to see what they are up to." i chuckled as a blue portal/window opened up over the hearth.


End file.
